The story of Redsi
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: This is the story of one of my MLP FIM OC's: Redsi Solidio. This is his backstory


Many years ago, Greener Solidio one of Equestria's greatest heroes became a father of three. Greener is a dark green Pegasus stallion with a black mane and yellow eyes. 2 of his children were 2 pony sons while the other was a hippogriff daughter. Before the birth of the children, Greener had a feeling that one of the children will protect Equestria at all costs while the other would try to destroy it. However, one horrible day, the invasion of an evil king happened which caused Greener to be separated from his wife and daughter.

With only his two sons left, Greener had one option; train both of them to grow up to be great gadgeteer heroes like him. The two sons were a red earth pony with a brown mane and yellow eyes named Redsi while the other a blue unicorn with a lime green mane and green eyes named Bluester. One day, when he was a colt, Redsi went to try out his first mission which involved sneaking around in a cardboard box. At first, Redsi was very nervous but after seeing Rainbow Dash's first sonic rain boom, he got all the courage he needed to do the mission and succeed on the first try. After completing the mission, he got his cutie mark which was an open cardboard box.

Many years on, Redsind Bluester were going on missions together fighting against the forces of evil, sometimes with their father's help. But then one day, Redsi encountered an upset filly named Starlight Glimmer, who was sad because her friend Sunburst got his cutie mark before her. He felt a lot of empathy for her. And a few years later, they married and Starlight got pregnant on their honeymoon.

But, on the day their child was born, Redsi has been summoned for a very urgent and very important mission which was to fight in a huge war against Queen Chrysalis. Redsi ad Starlight's child was a dark blue Pegasus filly with a light pink mane who they named, Candy Riso. But, Redsi had to fight in the war, having to leave Starlight to raise Candy Riso alone.

During the fierce battle Redsi, Bluester, Greener and the other battling heroic ponies were fighting against millions of changelings. At one point the three encountered Queen Chrysalis, and at one point, Redsi and Greener were betrayed by Bluester, who was secretly enleauged with the queen of changelings. Bluester' betrayal caused two tragic things; Redsi's chest getting split open, and Greener's death.

Even though the ponies won the war and his chest was stitched up (that's why he has a long stick mark going up his chest area.) Redsi returned home to find Starlight and Candy Riso gone. He found a note Starlight left which was explaining that Redsi is 'a horrible father' and that she left and took Candy Riso with her. Redsi, upset with what happened, decided to move to Ponyville to share his protective skills there. When he arrived he met and fell in love with a pink mare named Pinkie Pie.

Then one day, while exploring the everfree forest, Redsi encountered a cockatrice who at one point, pecked him right in the eye. Now, Redsi wears an eyepatch (and is often mistaken for a pirate.) As for the cockatrice; well, let's just say things didn't turn out well for it.

Three months after moving to Ponyville, Redsi met Twilight and Spike and found out that his daughter Candy Riso was working with nightmare moon to get revenge on Redsi for 'killing her father.' After defeating them, Redsi reminded Candy Riso that he IS her father and they reunited and Redsi has been serving with the mane 6 ever since.

On the day of Twilight coronation, Redsi decided to become her bodyguard and confessed his feelings for Pinkie Pie who accepted his feelings.

Months later, Redsi and Candy Riso reunited with Starlight who convinced the ponies to give up their cutie marks? Anyway, after her redemption, Starlight was happy to be able to communicate with her daughter more and was forgiven by Redsi as they agreed to 'make ''this friendship thing work one more time.'

On the day the changelings shared their love and stopped Chrysalis and Bluester, Starlight offered Chrysalis to be the ruler her subjects deserve while Redsi offered Bluester amnesty and for them to become partners again but were both rejected.

Joining the mane 6's, Spike's and Candy Riso's adventure to save Equestria and stop the Storm King. Redsi (after arriving in Seaquestria) found out that Queen Novo is his mother! The queen was honoured to reunite with one of her long lost sons and found out her other son betrayed Equestria. The queen also found out that she's a grandmother to Candy Riso and that Princess Skystar was an aunt to Candy Riso.

On the day Twilight opened her school of friendship, Redsi decided to build a friendship-learning robot called Student Android (aka Met41 607.)

And so to this day, Redsi continues his duties as Candy Riso's father, a teacher at the school of friendship, a bodyguard to the princess of friendship, the special somepony to the pink party pony and a hero just like his father and Redsi will (by any means necessary) continue to make the lands of Equestria and beyond a better place.

The End...


End file.
